When I'm alone with you
by pottergrl101
Summary: Sabrina writes a song,about her feelings, one-shot,wrote the song myself, very good! no flames, don't want to give too much away.


First Song-Fic!

I do not own the Sisters Grimm

** Sabrina's POV **

Sabrina sat against her bed, on the floor. Crumpled up papers surrounded her, she'd been trying to write a song, for hours, and she was coming up with nothing. She had the beat down, it was slow, she was writing a love song. See, you may not understand why, but Sabrina wants to be a singer when she gets older, wanna know why? Well, a certain someone told her she had a good voice, and since then it's become her dream. She picked up her pen, and started to tap it against the book, "What to write, what to write." she mumbled to herself. Memories of her and Puck together, just the two of them, flashed in her mind, then she got it. Whenever they were alone together, they were both at their happiest, but lately they have been seen more apart. She started to write:

_I don't know what to do,_

_When I'm not with you,_

_I feel helpless,_

_I feel weak,_

_I feel sad,_

_Don't you feel that too?_

_But when we're together,_

_My whole world comes together,_

_I feel safe , with your arms around me,_

_I feel safe, with your hand in my hand,_

_But I only feel this way,_

_When I'm alone with you._

_Do you see this heart beating?_

_So slow, do you see it breaking?_

_More and more,Do you see it aching?_

_All the time My heart it aches,_

_My heart beats slow, My heart is breaking,_

_I miss you,_

_Wiping the tears from my eyes,_

_I miss you,_

_standing by my side,_

_I miss that funny feeling when I'm with you,_

_My heart,beats slow,my heart it aches,my heart is breaking,_

_Don't you feel that too?_

_But when we're together, my whole world comes together._

_I feel safe,with your arms around me,_

_I feel safe,with your hand in my hand,_

_But I only feel this way…_

_When I'm alone with you._

She sighed,this was the song she'd been waiting for,little did she know who was listening on the other side of her bedroom door.

**Puck's POV**

I've realized something, that,if Sabrina has such a good voice,and song,I should show it too the world?Correct?Well personally I don't care what you think so,yeah sorry. I went into town,to the supermarket,to find a sheet,with numbers on it:

Live Concert!

Were you are the entertainment!

Tonight!

I pulled one of the numbers, and called it, and I got Sabrina her first gig, or at least, I think that that's what they are called. Whatever. When I got home I informed Daphne of my plan, she squeled with delight, and headed off to get Sabrina ready, lieing that they were going out to a fancy dinner.

**Sabrina's POV:**

Gosh, I have to wear this stupid dress, it end just above my knee, and is a light pink, I like it, but really come on? Why stupid fancy dinners? Oh well, well I headed into my car, bringing my song writing notebook with me, in case I got bored. Before I knew where we were going, we were at a concert, WHAT? IS GOING ON?

**Puck's POV:**

I grabbed Sabrina, and before she could pull away, I was in the air, heading towards the stage, "A bunch of people have gone, theres only 3 left, your last, the big finale." she responded with a big, "WHAT?"I just laughed, "Well your singing of course." I said, and flew away, leaving her no option. We took our seats, fifth row, perfect seats, actually if you ask me. Before I knew it, it was her turn.

**Sabrina's POV:**

It's my turn, I was given a guitar,just like mine at home, and I started to strum,softly and slowly. I looked up, into the crowd,and saw only one person. It was him,it's always been him. I started to sing.

I don't know what to do,

When I'm not with you,

I feel helpless,

I feel weak,

I feel sad,

Don't you feel that too?

But when we're together,

My whole world comes together,

I feel safe , with your arms around me,

I feel safe, with your hand in my hand,

But I only feel this way,

When I'm alone with you.

Do you see this heart beating?

So slow, do you see it breaking?

More and more,Do you see it aching?

All the time My heart it aches,

My heart beats slow, My heart is breaking,

I miss you,

Wiping the tears from my eyes,

I miss you,

standing by my side,

I miss that funny feeling when I'm with you,

My heart, beats slow, my heart it aches, my heart is breaking,

Don't you feel that too?

But when we're together, my whole world comes together.

I feel safe, with your arms around me,

I feel safe, with your hand in my hand,

But I only feel this way…

When I'm alone with you.

I didn't realize, that I was staring at him, the entire time, I looked up, the crowd was their again, and I saw, teary eyes, and I got the biggest applause of the night, I smiled real big. "Thank you!"I said, and walked off the stage, to the fifth row, where apparently everyone besides him, was thirsty and went to get a soda. "Hey, "I said, softly. He responded, "I like that song, I heard you singing it today." I smiled softly, "Really, you do like it?It took me forever to get down." I said to him, we were both now facing eachother, "Yeah, but all I'm thinking about,I s that lucky guy, who it's about." by now, which we didn't realize the whole crowd was watching.

"Well I'll tell you a few things about him, he has green eyes,shaggy blonde hair, two pink wings…"I trailed off, pure embarresment covered my face. He responded, "Well he must be amazing,he looks like me."I sighed,and laughed, "You're an idiot." he looked upset, "wait hold on,but he does look like me, green eyes, shaggy blonde hair, two pink wings…"he trailed off,and looked straight at me,realization written all over his face.

"Ohh."he said,but before he could finish, I kissed him, and he kissed back, the whole crowd erupted into a big, "Aww." but I ignored them, it was just me and him right now, when we broke apart, I smiled and he smiled ,and the crowd applaused , he picked me up, bridal style, and flew into the air, and then he flew us too his tree house in his room,and we talked,chilled,kissed,it was what I've always wanted, and now I'm alone with him, and I feel great.

* * *

AHHHH! Do you love it?my eyes are teary,

I wrote the song myself, so sorry if it sucks.

Review please, and read ofcourse!

Pottergrl101


End file.
